overprotective sister
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: Yuzu may be sweet and innocent but when it comes to her older brother, she can be a little devil. hitsichi This is adoptable.
1. Chapter 1

Me: new story! And it's about bleach!

Mouse: what about dark love?

Ichigo: Who the hell are you?

Me: She's my oc from my other story. Anyway! Story time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own bleach if I did, I would make them do the monkey dance.

Ichigo: she's not kidding

Me: damn straight!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

I looked at them at the corner of my eye. He was flirting with my big brother, my Ichi-nii. Five months have pass since Hitsugaya Toshiro came into the human world, our world. Three months since he started to date my loving brother. Ugh! I just can't stand it! Not that I hate him or anything. It's just that he has been deflowering my Ichigo, my knight in shinny armor, MY BIG BROTHER! I glared at the food I was cooking. It was almost done, just a few more.

"Dinner is ready!" I announced.

"AH, YUZU! MY DARLING DAUGHTER! COOKING FOR FAMILY-" My father yelled before my twin slammed her foot into his face.

"Shut up old man!"

We all watched as he flew to the wall on the other side of the kitchen. I ran to my father to see if he was ok as well as keeping an eye on the young captain and my brother. My sister Karin had told me all about soul reapers long ago. My brother let out a sigh and burned his head in his boyfriend's neck. I shot the boy a glare then helped my papa up. I was not going to let this boy take away my Ichi-nii. Not when Yuzu Kurosaki has to say anything about it!

"Come on papa. Let's go eat." I said putting on my most innocent smile.

"YES, MY DARLING DAUGHTER! LET US EAT THE WONDERFUL FOOD THE LORD HAS GIVEN US!" He said before getting kicked again.

"I said shut it old man!" Karin said.

* * *

_**Toshiro p.o.v **_

Kurosaki's younger sister glared at me as if her father getting hit was my fault. Ever since I started dating my Kurosaki, she would glare or growl at me. She would act so sweet and innocent in front of her family then the devil appears when they turn their heads. To think that the captain of squad 10 is afraid of a little girl. Well she _is_ a Kurosaki.

"Toshiro are you okay?"

I looked at my boyfriend of three months to see the worry in his eyes. His lovely, beautiful, liquid chocolate eyes. Hmm? What was I thinking about again? "Yes, love?"

"You seem to be in a dazes. Thinking about the kinky stuff Rangiku left us?" He whispered in my ear before nipping it.

I felt my face heated up as a shiver went down my spine. I turned my head a bit to capture his soft lips. I let out a small moan as I taste his watermelon chap stick. Damn, if his family wasn't here I would so taken him here and then. I felt a heated, hatful glare on me coming from the youngest Kurosaki. I pulled away from my lover slowly to much annoyance of Yuzu.

"All right! Yuzu cooked my fave!" My strawberry grinned.

"Anything for my nii-kun." She smiled before throwing me a smug look.

I felt my right eye twitch at her little challenge.

_**

* * *

**_

Yuzu p.o.v

I smirked widen at the sight of his twitch. I was not going to lose my nii-kun to him. I giggled slightly. Because, alls fair in love and war. Especially when it came to family, my family.

* * *

Me: that's all for now!

Toshiro: Really?

ME: yup! Now if you please

Toshiro: yeah yeah. (looks at readers) please if you value your life, review

Me: Toshi! That's mean!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter 2!

Ichigo: about time!!!!

Me: shuddup!

Toshiro: where have you been?

Me: studying for school

Toshi/Ichi: really?

Me: yeah anyway. Ichi-king if you please…

Ichigo: Yeah, yeah Voodoo priestess does not own bleach if she did, she would make shiro have his own body. Stupid hollow.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Toshiro p.o.v **_

I lay on the bed watching my lover dress for school. I licked my lips as his muscles tighten as he stretched. Must he tease me like this? I have yet to touch him in any sexual way. He wouldn't let anyone touch at him after that night. I closed my eyes and sighed sadly. Why couldn't I make it on time?

"_Damnit! Where is kurosaki?" I asked Abarai Renji_.

"_I don't know Captain Hitsugaya." He answered with a frown._

_Where was that baka? He was supposed to help out on our night shift. I looked around for the orange haired substitute shinigami but he was no where to be found. I let out a low growl pass my lips. I was really hoping to see the orange haired boy. I would not say it out loud but I had a huge crush on him. I let out a tired sigh and close my eyes. I tried to locate the young man's spiritual energy. I let a small smile appeared on my face when I found it._

"_Found him, lets go," I said._

"_Hai captain Hitsugaya."_

_We chased it down to an alley. Harsh laugher, yells, slapping sounds and someone screaming for help. Renji and I shared a look be for going to the source. What we saw pained us like no other. Kurosaki Ichigo was being ganged raped in front of our very eyes. Tears gather in my eyes before I let out a roar and attack. Renji following close behind as I kicked one of the men-_no demon-_that was hurting my strawberry._

"_Captain! Please take Ichigo to _Urahara_!" Renji yelled. "I'll take care of these monsters."_

"_Hai." I nod, taking the sleeping boy and flash stepping away._

I shivered at the memory, at the blood that was coming out of the orange boy and at the grimed look on the ex-captain of squad 12. I never want o see that look ever again. I never want to see dull eyes on the will powered substitute once again. Never….

"Toshiro?"

I opened my eyes to see orangey-brown eyes. "Yes?"

"Don't think about it… it's not your fault." he smiled softly. "Come one its time for school."

"We don't have to go you know." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "We can stay here…by ourselves. House all to ourselves…"

"Your so naughty Toshi but we Cant." he giggled nuzzling my neck. "Let's go."

"Fine." I pouted. _'Stupid human school.' _

_Me: what a sad chapter_

_Ichigo: I…was rape?_

_Me: sorry king. I just had to make Yuzu more protective of you_

_Toshiro: I'm going to hurt you for hurting my Ichi._

_Me: but it was for a good cause! (runs from toshiro's banki)_

_Toshiro: good cause my ass!_

_Ichigo: (sigh) please review it might clam Toshi down_


End file.
